My Lover's Gone
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [Complete] TK's tragic death has completely destroyed Kari's belief in everything, even life. None of the digi-destined can get through to her, except for one: the very angel who caused her depression... Will Kari go too far?
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Not even the movie. All words inside quotations' are from the song My Lover's Gone by Dido, and are certainly not mine! This fic is quite sad, contained the death of a character, so if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read this. R&R.  
  
_Italics:_ thinking, flashbacks, or dreams. You'll figure it out.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue  
...he left at dawn, and as I slept I felt him go...'  
  


_ T.K.'s voice floated through the air,_ Be strong..._ A pair of wings, strong and beautiful, sprouted from T.K.'s back. He hovered there, looking down on her, then with powerful strokes, flew up into the heavens..._  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly, trying to savour the dream as she dirfted into wakefulness. The sunlight filtered cheerfully through the curtains, bathing her room in a soft, warm light.  
  
she murmered sleepily, as she sat up and dangled her feet over the edge of her bunk bed. In the corner, Gatomon stirred.  
  
It's so early, Kari... Gatomon moaned, Why don't you go back to sleep?  
  
I can't. I have to go the hospital. To check on T.K... Kari choked back a sob, Besides, I had a dream. She told Gatomon about her dream as she got dressed and opened the curtains.  
  
That's strange, Gatomon said thoughtfully, I wonder what it means... The morning sunlight streamed through the windows, making Gatomon squint.   
  
Come on, let's go, Kari said. She absent-mindedly took a piece of black ribbon off her desk as she left her room.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: Do you get the meaning of the dream? I think it's pretty obvious. Hopefully not too obvious...


	2. Visiting hours are over...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, but I really, really want the movie! Yeah... This story contains the death of a beloved character, so please be careful when you read it. R&R please!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.1  


It's a beautiful day, Kari remarked to Gatomon as she pedalled her bike along the waterfront.  
  
Gatomon agreed from the basket on Kari's handlebars.  
  
I remember when T.K. and I would ride along here. That was before he got sick... A tear rolled down Kari's cheek, and they rode in silence to the hospital.  


~*~  


Let's go, Gatomon, Kari locked up her bike and gathered Gatomon in her arms.  
  
The smeel of sickness filled Kari's nose as she walked into the lobby. She signed in, and took the elevator up to T.K.'s floor.  
  
Did you notice how the receptionist looked at you? It was so strange... Gatomon whispered.  
  
Kari replied softly, But I do notice that all the nurses are avoiding us. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as T.K.'s door came into view.  
  
Hey Izzy, how's T.K.? Kari said brightly, as she walked up to him.  
  
Izzy said softly, as Matt turned away, trying to hide his grief. Kari saw Sora comforting Patamon further down the hallway, and it all started to add up.  
  
He's not... Kari flung open the door of T.K.'s room. His bed was empty.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: See, that's what the dream meant. Sad, ne?


	3. Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form. Not even the movie, which I desperatly want. R&R please.  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ch.2  


T.K. was very special to me, Kari looked small and pale as she grasped the podium, We had so many good times together. But we can't be together now... Now that he's gone.  
  
Kari could see Matt crying with his parents. She could see Sora and Yolei trying to control their grief. Kari could feel their emotions, but she couldn't feel hers. She was numb.  
  
Kari wondered if what she was saying made any sense. It was a jumble of words to her, garbled and spoken in a monotone. In neutral.  
  


~~~  


Kari felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Ms. Takaishi.  
  
she took a deep breath, I just wanted to say, that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me, just call. She gave Kari a crumpled piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
Surprised, Kari looked up into Ms. Takaishi's deep blue eyes. T.K.'s deep blue eyes. She could almost see T.K. in them.  
  
Thank you.  


~~~  
I sing alone,  
While I watch the ocean,  
My lover's gone'  
  


Kari slowly walked along the cliff, looking down on the beach. The waves slowly washed in and out, in and out. A piece of driftwood floated, caught in the constant flow of the waves.  
  
And I, want to thank you... For giving me the best day of my life... Oh, just to be with you, is having the best of my life...  
  
Kari knelt down in front of a simple marble headstone.  


Takeru Takaishi  
1992-2006  
_May his hope always guide us._'  


She ran her fingertips over the words. _You can't be with me anymore, so my life isn't worth living..._ The mound of dirt was still exposed, not yet covered with grass. _...Just not worth it..._  
  
A tear trickled down Kari's cheek and fell onto the dirt, leaving a small dent._ That little dent T.K., that's the impression you made in the world. But this..._ Kari seized a large rock and hurled it over the cliff. She could here a loud thump as it landed. _...is the impression you made on my life._  
  
Kari pulled a scrap of black ribbon out of her pocket. She tied it in a tiny bow and set it at the base of the headstone, amongst the flowers and bushes. It looked so small a tribute to the person who was her reason for living._ Pathetic. Worthless. Stupid._  
  
Kari's body shook with silent sobs. Depression sank into her soul, plunging Kari into inky blackness. T.K. was the only person who could find her in his morbid sea, and he was dead.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: Well, I figured the chapters were too short, so instead of making this part a separate chapter, I added it to chapter three. Yay! Can you figure out what has happened to Kari? Review! (The song Kari was singing is called Thank You, and it's also by Dido)


	4. A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I do not own the lyrics to the song My Lover's Gone either. They belong to Dido. ^smiles^ Please R&R!  
  
_Italics_: thinking or memories/flashbacks  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.3  
My lover's gone,  
I know that kiss will be my last  
No more his song,  
The tune upon his lips has past'  
  


Memories were all Kari had left. The dark waters around her were slowly draining away everything. Everything she had ever learned or loved, was slowly evaporating. Leaving only the memories.  
  
_T.K.'s hand brushed her face, wiping away her tears.  
  
I don't see why you're crying Kari. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong at all. Everything is perfect, because we're together.  
  
Then he kissed her, melting her fears away like no one else could.  
  
We'll never be apart. You know that Kari.  
  
_If only I knew... Kari whispered.  
  
_And those were the last words she heard him say._  
  
...that he was wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
_He collapsed at home that night, and never regained consciousness,  
  
Kari watched him fade. Her T.K., who was once so full of hope, was now a lifeless figure, living off machines.  
  
The brain tumour...  
  
  
  
  
  
No matter what the doctors said, they had still hoped that the T.K. they knew would come back to them.  
  
But during those long hours Kari sat at his bedside, she could see his soul slipping away. All those long hours Kari spent watching him shrink into a skeleton, covered with wires, adrift on a cot, and filled with death. A silent death.  
  
She had hoped his blue eyes would flicker open some day, and he would smile. But he never did. That fateful morning, he left, forever._  
  
And I didn't even get to say good-bye.  
  


~~~  


Frantically, Tai paced the sidewalk. Does anyone, **anyone**, know where Kari is? His brown eyes searched the faces of the remaining digi-destined. They all looked away, or shook their heads sadly.  
  
Tai blinked away tears. Oh, god. We've got to find her!  
  
Or her body. All heads turned towards Matt, sitting on a park bench a short distance away.  
  
What do you mean, Ishida? Tai demanded.  
  
You saw her, didn't you? Matt said calmly, She was devastated, absolutely devastated.  
  
You mean, Yolei's horror showed in her voice, She might have killed herself?  
  
Matt replied, I've toyed with the idea once or twice.  
  
Joe pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, What makes you think she did that, Matt?  
  
It's simple, Matt shifted his position on the bench casually. Kari and T.K. had something special. A connection we may never understand. Because neither of them are here to explain it.  
  
The light of understanding filled Izzy's eyes. So she may have, or will, commit suicide so they can be together again.  
  
Cody, who had remained quiet until then, added his opinion. But that would make Kari a fallen angel. And fallen angels don't mix with pure ones.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Ha! I finally added more! ^grins^ What do you think? Please review!


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: Guess what I did last night?! I went out and bought Digimon! HA! NOW IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! What? The police? Fine, fine... SO IT'S NOT MINE!!! ^sobs^   
  
*Translation: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.*  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.4  


The world was spinning, and spinning. And all the memories spun and wove into a mass of sound and light that was twisting and roiling.  
  
Kari clutched her head, her mouth open in a silent scream of agony. _Oh God! Just make it stop! Just make it go away!_  
  
That can be arranged. A cold voice cut through the confusion in Kari's head, and with a huge effort, she opened her eyes. She waited for them to focus, then looked up. And immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
Hikari. We meet again so soon. With a cruel laugh, he cast aside the cloak concealing his identity. Myotismon. The person Kari had seen only in her worst nightmares for the past three years.   
  
Kari's pupils dilated in terror, until only thin rings of ruby iris showed around the black, flooding her world with a grey, half light.  
  
She screamed out loud this time, and sound ricocheted off invisible walls, trapping her in echoes. Myotismon smiled with pleasure at Kari's distress, and reached out with his clammy hand, touching her shoulder.  
  
As if she had been shot, Kari doubled up and plunged into the water, which had been slowly collecting around her ankles.  
  
Icy water filled her lungs and she tried to push herself to the surface for air. Push against nothing. The bottom vanished as soon as her feet touched it. A crushing weight pushed against her shoulders, forcing her to relax. _Perhaps the end will come quickly._ Kari's limbs slowly stopped fighting for the surface. _Soon we will be together T.K._  
  
And then strong arms were around her waist and Kari felt herself being lifted for her watery grave. _I'll be with you soon..._ Instead of continuing up into the heavens as Kari thought they would, the hands tightened their grip on her and flew to the distant shore.  
  
A soft white glow came from the wings of the angel that had saved her. Kari knew without looking that it was T.K.  
  
Are we finally going to stay together, Takeru... Kari whispered/  
  
T.K. cradled her gently, holding her head against his chest, and comforting her like only her could. His reply was barely audible.   
  
Tears filled Kari's eyes as T.K. laid her softly on the sand and flew a short distance away from her. But, why, T.K.?  
  
You are still part of the land of the living, Hikari. T.K.'s wings beat slightly, keeping him aloft. If you came with me, we would not be truly together. Ever. I don't think either of us want that.  
  
Kari fought back a sob, Well, let me go back to the real world then! I'll-  
  
Kill yourself if you feel it is right, T.K. said sadly. But think of all the people you'll leave behind. Think of them first. Could they bear to lose two of their friends? Their children?  
  
  
  
Take this to help you remember, Hikari. T.K. pulled a pure white feather from one of his wings. I'll be watching over you. Try to make the right choice. He let the feather fall into her outstretched hand, then with powerful wing beats, flew away.  
  
Kari watched him go. Watched all her hopes and dreams go. And for the first time in her life, she felt truly alone.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: I finally typed up more! ^smiles^ Please review and tell me what you think. I haven't been getting many reviews. ^pouts^   
  
Email's good too though! psycho__neko@hotmail.com  



	6. Walking Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Never have, never will. ^pouts^   
  
_Italics: _thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.5  
My lover's gone,  
No earthly ships will ever  
Bring him home again'  
  


The soft bump of her head hitting the grass jolted Kari awake. She slowly sat up and tried to remember. _T.K._ That was it. Her hand flew to her pocket, to find the feather. It wasn't there. Somehow, she had expected that.  
  
Somewhat dazed, she stood up and walked away. Away from the promises. Away from the lies. Just walking away.  
  
She found herself on the bridge overlooking the harbour. And then they were upon her.  
  
Kari! Thank God you're okay!  
  
We were so worried, Kari!  
  
  
  
Tai pushed the other digi-destined said and rested his hand on Kari's shoulder. Are you alright?  
  
Kari didn't respond, her attention focused on the ocean. The water sparkled with the reflection of the afternoon sun. She had often wondered what it would be like to fall. to plunge through the air, down to the water far below.  
  
Kari turned her gaze upwards. The sky was so clear today. A bright blue, unbroken by clouds. And then she was resolved.  
  
She stepped up to the barrier. And leapt.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Okay, here's the deal. If I get ten or more reviews **on the entire fic**, I will post the epilogue. Sound good? ^smiles^  
  
psycho__neko@hotmail.com


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own My Lover's Gone by Dido, whose lyrics I used randomly in the first part of this songfic-type work. Please R&R!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Epilogue  


As soon as her feet left the bridge and she felt herself falling through the air, Kari knew she had made a mistake.  
  
She flung her arm upwards, reaching frantically for Tai's hand, but slipped from his grasp and continued to fall. She hooked her fingertips over one of the bridge's support beams, but her sweat-covered hand couldn't grip it and she plummeted again, her panic-filled eyes searching the sky overhead. Searching for a way to turn back time.  
  
T.K., I don't want to die! I made a mistake! No response from the heavens above. Kari resigned herself to her fate and waited to hit the water. She never did.  
  
There was a sudden rush of air- a different rush, like wind through feathers, and she found herself being carried upwards. Kari didn't dare look at the face of her angelic rescuer, not wanting to be disappointed. She closed her eyes.  
  
Kari's feet touched the ground and she stood, still not ready to open her eyes and face reality. She felt something being placed in her hand. Something soft.  
  
I think that belongs to you. A deep voice said, soft and reassuring. Unable to resist, Kari opened her eyes. In her hand was T.K.'s feather. Kari's gaze slowly traveled upwards until she made eye contact with-  
  
Kari whispered, I thought you were gone...  
  
I was, Angemon told her, But T.K. had one more request. And I fulfilled it. Angemon's data began to drift apart.  
  
Kari sobbed, You can't go! Now I won't have anything of T.K. left!  
  
Angemon smiled, his image faint, That's not true, Hikari. We'll always be with you...  
  
Kari watched the last of Angemon's data disperse, her right hand clasped over her heart, holding her memories close. Maybe Angemon was right.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: First off, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Takako. Without her reviews, this epilogue would never have been posted. Thank you so much! ^smiles^ Second, I'd like to say thank you to my friends Yasashii Tsubasa, digi-angel, and DigiFaery for reading this first, and providing constructive abuse. ^winks^ Without them, there would be no story!   
  
Last, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed- I love you all!  


  
~Neko Raberba Maxwell a.k.a. digi-kitty~


End file.
